The invention relates to a method for treating ballast water and a device for treating ballast water.
As is well known, ballast water is used for trimming (container) ships in order to, in particular, be able to ensure seaworthiness even during empty runs. The use of ballast water to stabilize ships is problematic insofar as organisms that are present in the water are taken in and carried away in the ships and released at the destination (or on the way).
This problem is dealt with using different mechanical, physical and chemical ballast water treatment methods which are intended to kill the organisms that are present in the ballast water.
Even though chemical methods appear to be especially effective, they do, however, create other (ecological) problems when the ballast water tank is emptied.
On the other hand, implementing mechanical or physical methods is space- and labor-intensive.